Tenten's Secret Diary
by naruto-fan0302
Summary: Tenten may be sweet on the outside, but what is she REALLY thinking? Slightly OOC
1. Why is everyone so retarded?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Tenten.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry if Tenten is a bit OTT.

* * *

Ok, don't rub it in; I _know _my name sounds like numbers, ok Naruto? I'm not a retard that I can't even comprehend something like that! Unlike you, betch.

So yeah, that's practically my life. People all make fun of my name and I have to DEAL with it. I am also known as the "genius of ranged combat" which means I am great with ranged weapons and throwing stuff. Not to boast about myself, of course.

I am part of Team Guy, alongside Neji-kun and that stupid Rock Lee. You know him? He might seem _awesome_ onscreen but truth is, he's just a big fat retard. I know Sakura-chan can relate to me on just how _annoying_ Lee is. He's head-over-heels about her and this is how he explains it: "It was just love at first sight! She is so youthful!" … Lee might be like pro in taijutsu but he is just can't even _perform_ ninjutsu and genjutsu. Gosh, and look at his bushy brows! And his attitude and his "thing" with Guy sensei. They always behave inappropriate in the wrong times.

I am not even considered _important_ in the ninja academy. Gosh, like they only pay attention to Lee, Neji-kun, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara.

See that Sakura, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MEDICAL NINJA HERE! Gee, she acts as if she knows just about _everything_ about medical ninjutsu. I can do just about everything you can do, Sakura. And EVEN MORE! I'm sure everyone hates you, Sakura-chan, _especially_ Sasuke-kun. The only people who admire you are Lee, Naruto and your mum. WE ALL WISH TO DESTROY YOU!

(Ok, I'm sorry for overacting just then with the overuse of italics and capital letters but everything is just unfair!)

Oh yeah, Neji-kun. You're AWESOME AS! More than Lee at least. His Byakugan is so cool! He's one with a million fan girls and he is considered as a genius in the academy. I wouldn't disagree because I have seen him fight before. There are rumours going around that Neji and I are going out. _Not_ true! I admire his strength but we're just teammates, come on. Besides, we're too young for that kind of stuff anyway.

And look at Kiba Inuzuka. His dog, Akamaru, bit me and it hurt. And bled. A LOT. In fact I think the whole of Team 8 has issues (apart from Kurenai sensei.)

Kiba: egocentric, a jerk, has dog-breath (not that I hate dogs, it's that he is over obsessed with them) and can't even beat Naruto. How…sad! I just lost my respect from all the people who got owned by Naruto, except for Neji-kun.

Hinata: She is this shy little baby who passes out whenever she sees Naruto. She blushes at about everything and also stutters way too much.

Shino: …Need I to explain…

Shino is a bug freak that there is simply NO description for him.

Anyway, I've got a problem with practically everyone in the Ninja academy except for Neji-kun, Gaara-kun ('cause he is so misunderstood), Temari-san (she might have thrashed me in battle and is cocky, but she is ok compared to everyone else) and Kurenai sensei (she practically doesn't know me so there is no reason to hate her). I am going to continue on…

Sasuke-kun. Why does he have cockatoo hair? And why does he have so many fan girls mobbing him every single day? Why is he so emo? Why does he hate everyone and what's up with his trademark phrase "Hn"? There are so many questions about emo guy and these were just some of the questions I wanted to ask him.

And look at Chouji Akimichi. He is always seen eating his chips and generally being fat, to be blunt. He also kills (ok, maybe not "kills" but yeah, you know what I mean) everyone who calls him fat. Gross…

In fact his whole team has problems too, you see…

Chouji Akimichi: Fat.

Shikamaru Nara: Lazy, super genius, thinks all women are troublesome. I personally think he is troublesome. And what's up with his phrase "What a drag…" and why is he the only ninja in the academy that rose up a rank to Chuunin?

Ino Yamanaka: Fan girl of Sasuke-kun, she thinks she is beautiful but seriously, _who_ would want to go with her and be her friend? I bet Sasuke-kun HATES you just about as much as he hates Itachi. WE ALL WISH TO DESTROY YOU TOO!

Oh gee, and I forgot to mention the _most annoying_ of them all, obviously that goes to none other than Naruto. Personally, I think he is just very stupid and annoying. He is a wannabe Hokage and teaches inappropriate jutsus, even to Konohamaru-chan, who is only 7 years old. And he has an over obsession with ramen! Gee, every day he would come up to me to ask me to buy him some ramen to eat. Doesn't he have any manners at all? He is over obsessed with Sakura too and I just can't believe why he does so. But I just feel a bit sorry for him because he has the nine-tailed fox sealed within him and everybody thinks he is a freak for that. Honestly, I think he is a freak of a different reason. He's got this hyper personality and is really stupid sometimes.

Woo! That was quite long for my journal. As you might've seen already, a LOT of the people in the ninja academy are FULL-ON retards. But I guess that not many people are "normal" these days now. Oh well.  Got to go and practise my taijutsu skills now so BBBIIIIEEEE!!!


	2. Bad Day

Dear Diary,

It's been a while hasn't it? Too much training does make you neglect other things such as wasting time writing in stupid diaries like this one. Meh. I could continue ranting about the retards in our academy but my hand is refusing to obey my orders. But just one rant, ONLY one rant, ok?

Sigh, *takes a deep breath*, !!!!!

Done. Now, where was I? Ok, I'll start off by stating today's eventful events. When I woke up today, I thought I felt someone's presence. Immediately, I thought it was a hobo stalker so I threw a kunai in that direction. But guess what it hit? A mirror. Now a broken mirror means that you're going to have bad luck right? Well, I'm usually not one for superstitions, so I just thought that I could buy a new mirror today. Superstitions are stupid, they're just beliefs that haven't been proven.

And hell was I wrong.

Guess what happened? Someone asked me on a date. Not only that, they proposed to me. And guess who it was? ROCK LEE T_T. You're saying, "What about Sakura?" I have no idea. Did he suddenly get amnesia or something to make him forget about Sakura? Ok ok, calm down Tenten (why is my name retarded again? Soz I just can't keep thinking about it.) Count to 10. 1…2…3… GAHH!!! Anyway, back to that. Normally, I would've easily rejected him because he was out of his minds, but today…

He full on proposed to me, in front of EVERYBODY, including Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, but also in front of NEJI. Yep, the knee thing and ring thing. How did he even GET so much money *sobs*? I was tempted to slap him, but that would be totally out of character and besides, it was just mean. What was I to do then? Reject him like I would even if people weren't watching? But that would be mean. Then what? ACCEPT?!?! Duuude I'm fine the way I am and I certainly don't want to think about spending the rest of my life with this hyperactive bushy brows. Before I could say anything Lee hugged me and started blabbering about how he's going to grow up and he's going to meet Gai-sensei's expectations, while crying happy tears. Then, everybody started laughing. Everybody, besides Lee and myself. I was clearly not amused. Then, even worse, the traitor Hinata took out her hidden camera and took pictures while Ino the other traitor videoed the whole thing, and then did this close up video of Neji's face.

Next thing I know, Lee was on the floor with a bloody nose. I ran away as quickly as I could, with all the villagers thinking I was bonkers or something. Thinking that I had lost everybody, and that I was rather hungry, I head to the nearest food shop – which happened to be Ichiraku Ramen. And guess who was there? Yep, Naruto. Immediately, I tried to hide and transform, but the no-good idiot spotted me attempting to run away. Before I knew it, a hoard of people came rushing towards me, from both sides. What a great day I was having. I took this as a distraction and transformed into the first person I thought of, which was that Sai guy (don't ask me why). I pretended not to care about this situation and denying that I knew where Tenten went when Sakura came and asked me.

Oh, and I better be searching for four-leaved clovers tomorrow. The phone's ringing, be right back…

{10 minutes later…}

Shizune just called and asked me for an explanation. Apparently, the whole village knows about Lee's proposal to me and are planning our wedding already! GAHHAIOPSDFHIOASDHFIKUA!!! Ok, calm down. I need to take anger management lessons. Oh my god I just want to bash something right now. T_T Life is so unfair! Even Neji is barring me for now so that's why we didn't have practice this afternoon.

(What happened)

Me: Hey Neji, what's going to be for practice today?

Neji: Hn.

Me: Neji? I'm asking you a question.

Neji: Why should I answer your question?

Me: Neji… *inner: Calm down, count to 10. 1…2…3…* OMG ARE YOU GOING TO PRACTISE OR NOT?! *Oops that wasn't supposed to come out*

Neji: Hn. Have a great life with Lee *leaves*.

So basically that's what happened. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgot to put disclaimer up there (or just couldn't be bothered). I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TENTEN BUT I DO OWN THIS JOURNAL.**

**By the way, I knew this chapter was crap, but no flames please. HOWEVER, reviews would be appreciated. So, be good boys and girls and click that shiinneey green button (I wuv shiny things ^_^)**


End file.
